


♟↫↫↫↫↫ N̑̈y̑̈c̑̈t̑̈ȏ̈p̑̈h̑̈ȋ̈l̑̈ȋ̈ȃ̈ ↬↬↬↬↬♟

by Im_Going_To_Hell



Series: D̬̂ê̬ŝ̬p̬̂ô̬n̬̂d̬̂ê̬n̬̂t̬̂ ̬̂P̬̂ĥ̬ô̬b̬̂î̬â̬ŝ̬ [1]
Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Annoyed William T Spears, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Ciel Phantomhive, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Because she’s a girl, Black Butler - Freeform, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blushing, Body Dysphoria, But Sebastian complies, But he’s still just a kid, But it’s mostly Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff, Caring Sebastian, Childhood Trauma, Ciel cares about Grell, Ciel is more mature, Ciel smiles, Clothed Sex, Collars, Comfort Sex, Consent, Consent is key, Crying, Cuddlefucking, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Depressed Ciel Phantomhive, Depression, Desperation, Dirty Jokes, Disturbing Themes, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama, Dry Humping, Elizabeth isn’t that annoying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erections, Especially red chained glasses, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Grell Sutcliff, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Fingerfucking, First Crush, First Kiss, First Time, Firsts, Forehead Kisses, Gay Sex, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gore, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Grell Sutcliff needs a hug, Grell cries a lot, Grell dies, Grell has trouble sleeping, Grell is straight though, Grinding, Hair Braiding, Hair Washing, Hatred, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Hickeys, Holding Hands, Horny Ciel, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I ain’t never seen two pretty best friends, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Idiots in Love, If y’all get uncomfortable with these things then don’t read, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In a way, Insecure Grell Sutcliff, Insomnia, Introvert Grell Sutcliff, It has minor Sebaciel but, I’m so sorry, I’m watching flamingo right now and I don’t even know anymore-, Kinks, Kissing in the Rain, Kuroshitsuji Spoilers, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lap Sex, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Sex, Lots of blushing, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Minor William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff, Moaning, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Nipple Play, Obsessive Behavior, Overworked Grell, Overworked William, Overworking, Paranoia, Peer Pressure, Poor Ciel Phantomhive, Porn, Possessive Sebastian, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, Revenge, Rimming? Maybe idk, Sad Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian doesn’t care though, Sebastian has a glasses kink lmao, Sebastian respects Grell’s boundaries, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sensation Play, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Slow Burn, Slow Sex, Slow To Update, Social Anxiety, Spoilers, Suggestive Themes, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Sweet/Hot, THIS WILL HAVE SMUT, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, The Undertaker is like a brother to Grell, The undertaker is horny, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, This Is Sad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This Isn’t for the faint of heart, This Will also have non-consensual themes, This could be considered literature, This whole story is a trigger warning, Time for the dirty tags lmao, Tired Sebastian Michaelis, Top Sebastian, Touch-Starved, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Violence, Voice Kink, WELL ANYWAYS, What Was I Thinking?, Work In Progress, Yeah I’m sorry, Yeah this is depressing, a lot of anxiety, and sex, and she gets one :), and tags, bottom Grell, but she comes back to life don’t worry, chile anyways, disturbing behavior, don’t forget sex, he still loves her, i should’ve mentioned that earlier, idk how I made this many tags, idrk she just sees him as family, it’s a hug-, i’m-, lots actually, or father?, period cramps HURT, so be prepared, so she’s always deadass tired, too many tags, wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Going_To_Hell/pseuds/Im_Going_To_Hell
Summary: Read the tags.This is pure angst with plenty of porn, bear with me Y’allBook description is in its own separate chapter because AO3 only allows small-ass descriptions-? how the fuck am I supposed to describe a book with 2,000 characters c’monGoal: 60 - 100k words 😃🔫NO CONTENT YET. JUST A STORY DESCRIPTION AND THE TRIGGER WARNINGS. I AM WORKING ON CHAPTER ONE.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Undertaker, Elizabeth Midford & Ciel Phantomhive, Grell Sutcliff & Undertaker, Grell x Sebastian is the main couple, Only minor SebaCiel and William x Grell, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Series: D̬̂ê̬ŝ̬p̬̂ô̬n̬̂d̬̂ê̬n̬̂t̬̂ ̬̂P̬̂ĥ̬ô̬b̬̂î̬â̬ŝ̬ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Book Description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a brief summary of the story, please read!

T͎h͎i͎s͎ ͎i͎s͎ ͎t͎h͎e͎ ͎f͎u͎l͎l͎ ͎d͎e͎s͎c͎r͎i͎p͎t͎i͎o͎n͎.͎ ͎P͎l͎e͎a͎s͎e͎ ͎r͎e͎a͎d͎ ͎b͎e͎l͎o͎w͎ ͎s͎o͎ ͎t͎h͎a͎t͎ ͎y͎o͎u͎'͎l͎l͎ ͎k͎n͎o͎w͎ ͎w͎h͎a͎t͎ ͎t͎h͎e͎ ͎s͎t͎o͎r͎y͎ ͎i͎s͎ ͎a͎b͎o͎u͎t͎.͎ ͎T͎h͎a͎n͎k͎ ͎y͎o͎u͎!͎

♟↫↫↫↫↫ N̑̈y̑̈c̑̈t̑̈ȏ̈p̑̈h̑̈ȋ̈l̑̈ȋ̈ȃ̈ ↬↬↬↬↬♟

A story written by :;

Whxlesxme_Hauntxng ✖︎ Im_Going_To_Hell

Details :;

❝I might be a Grim Reaper, but at least my unstable state can handle all the death and torture. That's what I'm here for anyways, I have no other purpose. I'm what everyone else says, a tool. An ungrateful gender-confused freak. While you, my darling are the most charming, elegant, and cunning soul I have and will ever meet on my way to the gates of hell. You've fallen in love the Phantomhive Earl, I see it on your face. Your once depressing eyes have bloomed with life and adoration, don't deny it. I know how much he completes you, and it makes my mask, my haven, crack and show my anxiety of loosing you every time I see that look in your eyes. But you care about him, you love him. Although it tears me apart, I'm determined for it to stay that way, even if it rips my soul into agonizing pieces. Whenever you spare a glance my way, I lavish in the supremacy that blooms in my frail chest. This hatred, it drives me to rise from my deathbed every goddamned morning just to lick my unconscious wounds like an abandoned puppy. Go ahead, take away my pathetic excuse of what you emotionless creatures call 'life'. Watch me cry in pain as I crawl down my throne of gluttony and lust, begging for the forbidden help that I will never receive. Let me go, this thread that was barely keeping us together is already shriveling apart and ripping as you tug at my heartstrings. You're the one who is most experienced in the activity, so it should be quite easy. This affliction is taking over, and although I've pushed through the battle ground, I'm far too injured to continue. I'm going to ask you this one favor that you can complete easily. One favor that will rid you of all distractions I have caused. Accept my request, I'm on my fucking knees begging you to take my pointless existence. End my life Sebastian. I don't want to make more of a mess in my bathroom, so get this done with. Please, leave me and take it. I'll see you on the parallel side.❞

If you were about to have your soul extracted from you, what would you say, and who would you say it to?

Name? Grell Sutcliff. Sex? (Fe)Male. Age? 24. Species? Grim Reaper. Status? Dead.

Sebastian Michaelis is supposed to be perfect. He does his job as a butler quite proficiently. He makes sure his Master is always in working condition, cleans around the house, murders at least two people every day without getting caught, and manages to always make time for dinner. Simple.

Or rather, it should be.

Ever since that Crimson haired Reaper barged into his life, Sebastian can’t seem to keep a grip on what he’s doing. Whenever he see’s something red, hears something loud, or feels something soft, he gets reminded of Grell. Even cats manage to remind him of her. Sebastian knows his master is starting to notice, knows that he should set himself straight, but the fact is, he can’t. It doesn’t help that Grell comes to visit anytime she can, and it bothers Sebastian that she puts off work, puts off sleep, for him. He doesn’t even acknowledge her existence for Christ’s sake! How can she claim to love him when all he ever does is push her away? How does she stay by his side even through his roughest insults and inquiries? How does she always manage to find something in Sebastian that’s worth her time? The thought keeps him up at night, along with many other useless screeches of his brain. Demons shouldn’t have the need to sleep, but after his brain’s amygdala went on overdrive his brain has been more and more worked up. Sebastian knows what he’s feeling, knows who the cause is. He sure as hell knows why his heart beats fast when he’s around her and why his cheeks seem to heat up when Grell looks at him. He knows he’s in love, but he’s too stubborn to admit it. Alas, here is the chaotic story of how a misunderstood Reaper manages to soften the heart of a touch starved Demon. But, it doesn’t end there. Grell has an unheard past that leaks out from a mission for the queen, making everyone concerned about her well-being and mental health. As more and more disturbing discoveries unfold, Grell and Sebastian get closer, and trust ties the two together like never before. Romance blooms, tears are shed, blood is reaped, and entities unite in Nyctophilia.

"𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐧 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐞. 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐧, 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐡𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐞𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐭𝐲."


	2. Trigger Warning(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings.

Okay, so as y’all know, this will have a hella lot of angst in it. It will also include mature themes and triggering content. So, I’m going to be telling y’all what type of stuff that is.

First off. THIS WILL HAVE MATURE THEMES, LANGUAGE, AND TOPICS. THIS IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. IF YOU DON’T LIKE THE TOPICS LISTED BELOW, THEN I’D SUGGEST YOU CLICK OFF. I’m sorry for the caps lock but I wanted to get the message across-

Long ass list of trigger warning(s):

Anxiety/Anxiety Attacks/Panic Attacks 

Social Anxiety/Social Disorder

Blood/Gore/Torture

Mental Instability/Mental Breakdowns

Graphic Descriptions of injuries and mental illness

Depression/References To Depression

Disturbing themes and behavior 

Obsessive behavior 

Insomnia

Paranoia 

Night Terrors/Nightmares

Mentioned Transphobia/Transphobia

PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder

Childhood Trauma/Psychological Trauma

Suicidal Thoughts/Suicide Attempt/Implied Referenced Suicide

Noncon Themes/Non-Consensual Themes/Rape/Sexual assault/Sexual Harassment

Insecurity

Overworking

Self harm/Implied Referenced Self-Harm

Self Hatred

Self Confidence Issues

Self Esteem Issues

Swearing


End file.
